Rota
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Algo rompió a Hermione en mil pedazos. Algo hizo que deseara abrazar a la muerte más que disfrutar de la vida. Algo rubio y con ojos grises... Dramione. Oneshot.


_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

Dejando que el hábito de seis años la guiara, Hermione paseaba por los pasillos. Miraba a su alrededor sin ver realmente. Alargó la mano, pero sus dedos no tocaron la pared. Tenía la sensación de que si la rozaba, empezaría a rezumar sangre. El pasillo se llenaría de sangre. La escuela se llenaría de sangre. Todos morirían ahogados. Lo que les daba la vida también podría quitársela: justicia poética, podría llamarse. Si aún tuviera la capacidad de reírse, habría apreciado la ironía de sus propios pensamientos.

Lástima.

Se paró delante de una ventana. Abajo, cientos de niños atravesaban las puertas del colegio. Aun así, seguían siendo muchos menos de los que Hogwarts solía acoger. Unos pocos grupos entraban charlando, y solo unos pocos se atrevían a reír.

 _Ellos también lo sentían_.

Al contrario de lo que muchos creían, Hogwarts no era sólo un edificio. Era mucho más. Era un ente que respiraba, sentía y sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una vez había absorbido la sangre de inocentes, y seguía llorando sus muertes. Por eso se respiraba ese ambiente en el colegio. El alma del Hogwarts no había superado aún la pérdida de aquellos a quienes había jurado proteger.

Dicen que, para formar un horrocrux, tienes que matar a alguien para así poder dividir tu alma. Hermione había aprendido que ver morir a alguien también te partía el alma en dos.

Se apartó de la ventana. No quería que la vieran. No quería que se fijaran en ella. No quería que le hicieran preguntas que ni podía ni tenía intención de responder. Simplemente había perdido la paciencia con la gente. No era nada personal, aborrecía a todo el mundo por igual.

Se tironeó de la manga izquierda del jersey. Era un hábito que había adquirido cuando… Bueno, entonces. Siempre lo hacía cuando se agobiaba, aunque no lo hiciera de forma consciente. La ayudaba a sentirse más segura. Tal vez algún día consiguiera cubrirse tanto que dejara de ser visible.

Pensó en McGonagall con odio. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a obligarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad? Aunque, pensándolo bien, no había sido solo ella. Harry y Ron también habían insistido mucho. Hasta los médicos habían decidido que era una buena idea. Se sentía como la gente a la que habían colonizado siglos atrás. Todos tenían derecho a decidir sobre ellos menos ellos mismos. Así se sentía ella, como un títere. Al final, había optado por sumergirse en su propio mundo y dejar que los demás obraran con ella a voluntad.

Tampoco era nada nuevo. Llevaban más de dos años haciéndolo. Se repetía internamente que lo hacían por su propio bien, pero no siempre se convencía. Su existencia era una lucha entre lo poco que quedaba de la antigua Hermione y la nueva, a la que todo le daba igual. _Todo_.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en la pared, entre dos armaduras. Las sombras eran su nuevo hogar. Posiblemente porque así se sentía ella por dentro. Como una sombra. Un fantasma, un espíritu. Alguien demasiado vivo para estar muerto pero demasiado muerto para demostrar algo de vida.

Se decidió a bajar cuando estuvieran todos entrando en el comedor, de forma que pudiera pasar desapercibida entre la multitud. Bajó las escaleras sin mirar a nadie. Sin percibir las cabezas que comenzaban a fijarse en ella. Sin escuchar los murmullos que se alzaban a su alrededor. Sin ver los pares de ojos curiosos que la observaban de arriba abajo.

Lo primero que verían sería una mata de pelo castaña y alborotada, sin brillo. Más abajo, un rostro sin apenas expresión, con la mirada perdida. Y por último, un cuerpo delgado, quizá demasiado, que apenas se intuye por debajo de las capas y capas de ropa. Demasiada ropa para ser aún septiembre, se dirían algunos.

Hermione sabía lo que estaban pensando. Pobrecilla, con todo lo que había sufrido. Normal que estuviera tan delgada. Normal que no mirara a nadie. ¿Qué haría ahora, que sus amigos ya habían terminado los estudios? Quizás necesitaba algunos amigos. Ser amigo de una heroína de guerra siempre ayudaba a mejorar la imagen. Por fin tendrían algo interesante que contar a sus padres en las monótonas cartas que les escribían. Por fin podrían cotillear sobre qué pasó aquel dos de mayo.

Todo esto iba pensando Hermione mientras entraba en el Comedor, aparentemente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Le importaba tan poco lo que pasara a su alrededor…

Empezaba a echar de menos su habitación en el ala del sanatorio mental de San Mungo.

Se sentó en una esquina de la que solía ser su mesa. Gryffindor. Los valientes. Su valentía les había llevado a la tumba.

Casi se alegraba de que la hubieran obligado a volver dos años después de la guerra, en vez del año siguiente, como habían hecho Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna y los demás. Apenas soportaba sus visitas de una hora en el hospital. No hubiera sobrevivido a ver sus miradas de lástima todos los días en el colegio.

Estaba mejor sola.

Sola, sola… No exactamente. Estaba McGonagall, quien sabía que la vigilaría noche y día si era necesario. También sabía que sus amigos irían a verla. A verla, pensó con amargura. A comprobar que no se había lanzado desde la torre de Astronomía, rectificó. Tal vez era una buena idea…

 _Y luego estaba él._ La vida podía ser una hija de puta.

Quién sabe si había sido la casualidad, el destino o la voluntad de él lo que les había hecho coincidir aquel año. Lo que estaba claro era que no soportaría estar con él en el mismo edificio, mucho menos en la misma habitación.

Con el tiempo tal vez aprendiera a tolerarle, pero nunca podría perdonar lo que le hizo.

Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alguien —una chica de último curso, probablemente— la llamó por su nombre. Hermione levantó la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en ella. La chica intentaba ser simpática, pero ella simplemente _no podía_ , así que fijó su mirada en sus uñas, mordidas hasta las raíces. La chica que le había hablado la miró con incredulidad y se apartó un poco de ella.

 _Eso es_ , pensó Hermione, _dejadme todos en paz_.

De repente, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Sentía su presencia. A pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, seguía sabiendo cuándo él entraba en el mismo sitio en el que estaba ella.

Cerró las manos en un puño, tan fuerte que en cualquier momento empezaría a sangrar.

 _No, no, no, no, no. Por favor, no. Prometo que dejaré de sumergirme en la bañera hasta perder el sentido. Dejaré de intentar no comer para ver si consigo morirme de una jodida vez. Solo pido una cosa: lleváoslo de aquí._ _Alejadlo de mí._

Abrió los ojos lentamente; no se acordaba de haberlos cerrado. Inhaló con fuerza, buscando una valentía que hacía tiempo que la había abandonado.

Levantó la vista. Maldito aquel que había decidido que las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor debían estar enfrente una de la otra.

Y allí estaba. Unos ojos azules como el hielo. Aquellos ojos que había llegado a conocer más que los suyos propios. Aquel rostro esculpido por los ángeles —o por demonios— que tantas veces había acariciado. Su pelo rubio, al que el sol arrancaba destellos plateados. Esos labios…

La Hermione que había amado aquellos rasgos había sido desgarrada en mil pedazos hacía eones.

Apretó los labios. Reconocía esa mirada. Sus ojos rogaban un perdón que sus labios nunca se habían dignado a pedir. Era su mirada entre interrogante y suplicante. La había utilizado con ella siempre que la cagaba, y Hermione, como una tonta, había caído todas y cada una de las veces en su trampa.

Si no estuviera tan muerta por dentro, hasta lloraría. Él tenía la culpa de todo. Prometió amarla, para después coger ese amor y romperlo en mil pedazos. Prometió protegerla, pero la entregó al Señor Tenebroso a la primera oportunidad. Prometió nunca dañarla, y se quedó a ver como la torturaban y le arrancaban cada pequeña parte de su ser, hasta que no quedó nada.

Ojalá él no la hubiera salvado en el último momento. Ojalá no lo hubiera salvado ella a él después. Ojala hubieran muerto los dos aquella madrugada del dos de mayo.


End file.
